


Hanging Out With Friends

by EloquentDossier



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cutesy, Fic Teaser, Fic preview, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentDossier/pseuds/EloquentDossier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Spencer glanced up from the book he was reading as he heard a loud noise, his gaze focusing momentarily on the six students who were playing Exploding Snap.  He easily determined that Morgan hadn't gotten the pair, and he quickly resumed reading.</em>
</p><p>xxx</p><p>One of thirty (different) potential fic previews.  Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging Out With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the **fic previews**. And here's the (possibly) expected Hogwarts AU ~~that is about 99% likely to be a one-shot~~. Super short, and I'm sorry, but it's been a long day. This is one of the prompts I wasn't looking forward to, honestly, so... yeah. ^^"
> 
> I truly do not want to hear critique over the characters' Houses. I'm basing it not only off personalities but also specific traits for each character. If I could, I'd throw them all in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, tbh, because I'm a mixture of both Houses (though more Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff). But I needed diversity, and I don't want to hear complaints about their placements. (:
> 
> That aside, I hope you guys enjoy~

Spencer glanced up from the book he was reading as he heard a loud noise, his gaze focusing momentarily on the six students who were playing Exploding Snap.  He easily determined that Morgan hadn't gotten the pair, and he quickly resumed reading.  The first explosion was always the one that startled him; the group played it often enough to where he could tune out the noise after he was aware he would be hearing it quite consistently after.

Therefore, the next time he looked up was when he heard someone entering the room, and his hazel eyes immediately met dark brown ones.  He offered the Slytherin male a smile, and he was pleasantly surprised when a responding smile curved the other teen's lips.  A moment later Hotch had joined Spencer on the couch, and the Ravenclaw shut his book without a second thought.  "We weren't sure you'd be here today," Spencer stated in greeting.

"Speak for yourself, Boy Wonder.  I knew he would be," Garcia called from the table, taking a short moment to flash a smile and wave.

"I told Dave I would be.  Did he not send along the message?" Hotch replied, quirking a brow as the dark-haired Hufflepuff glanced up at the mention of his name.

Rossi flashed a smile.  "Aaron, I didn't see you come in.  I was wondering when you'd get here."

Hotch's lips twitched before they spread into a smirk, and the Slytherin crossed his arms.  "You must have been distracted," he commented dryly.

"Exploding Snap requires your undivided attention," Rossi agreed.

Hotch muttered, "And apparently so do Ravenclaws," and Reid coughed to cover his laughter, ducking his head to hide his grin.  He knew Hotch was talking about Alex, given she was the only other Ravenclaw in the room.  Plus, the two flirted with each other almost constantly, though to their knowledge it hadn't gone past simply that.

"I'm offended.  How come you told Rossi and not me?" Emily queried with a frown.

"Because I actually see him during several classes.  If you were ever in _our_ Common Room before dinner instead of in the Gryffindor Common Room with JJ and Morgan, then perhaps you would be the one I'd inform.  Maybe then everyone would actually be told," Hotch answered, his voice just the slightest bit warm to take the edge off his words.

Emily shrugged one shoulder and nodded.  "Yeah, okay, I'll accept that.  But you know, you could always be with  _us_ instead of being Haley's trophy boyfriend."  A slight tension settled over the room, and Spencer did his best to ignore it by reopening his book while some of the others (like Alex, Morgan, and Garcia) cleared their throats and focused on their card game once more.

It ended up being unnecessary because Hotch surprised them all by replying, "I could.  And since I no longer have that role, I've found I have quite a bit more spare time than I used to."


End file.
